Worriers daughters never cry
by BillieLiv
Summary: Marian, a Woad is found with her cousin in the dungeons of Marius Aurelius.
1. Default Chapter

_Chapter 1: Marian the half-breed. _

Silently I, Marian trace the encasings in the wall I lay against. Only one of my fingers is not dislocated. The result of their last torturing. I never cried, never screamed, never sobbed. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Why?" they ask me, my answer is simple. "Worriers' daughters never cry."

Suddenly, I hear a soft whimper. It's my cousin Guinevere.

"Gwen, are you alright?"

"I don't think I will last much longer," she sobs silently.

"Don't say that! Don't even think that!"

"I know. I wish I could see your face." She is crying.

"I can't even see my own hair." I was trying my best to cheer Gwen up. I can't help but think of my waist length dark-brown hair and how dirty it must be.

"I'm happy that I can still see you sparkly blue eyes." Her voice sounds so faint and weak.

"Rest Gwen, please."

"I'll try," she whispers. I know she doesn't want to attract any attention to us. Those monks are seriously mental.

I can live with being tortured, but with hearing them torture Gwen I cannot cope. I will say things like; "She doesn't know anything! I know more!" and with them being the idiots they are, they buy it. They will torture me, beat me. The beatings are brutal, painful. Gwen always begs me to just stay down. But I can't, pride makes me crawl op again and again. "Why don't you stay down?" they ask. Again my answer is simple.

"You can break my bones but not my spirit."

There is a noise outside, I hear it. Hope, I cling to it. Maybe it can be someone that wishes to help us. The Roman's wife, maybe she's asked for help. Four months she has been helping us. Four very, very long months. She will give me food, sometimes I will eat but I mostly give the food to Lucan. When they take me out of my cell to torture me I will give it to him in a discreet way. The monks are too blind to see. The door flies open, a giant and a smaller Roman are standing in the doorway.

"Who are these defies of the Lord's temple?" a cruel monk yells. While he is saying this, this five more men enter. I carefully look at them. They kill one of the monks and begin to open the cells.

"This one is dead," a voice says.

"By the smell of it, they're all dead," another one says.

Shall I call out to them? Are they trustworthy? Their leader is Roman; Romans are the foulest things to walk the earth. But then again, Gwen needs help. So does Lucan.

"My cousin and a small boy! They live!" I yell out. The giant sees me as I nod to the box Lucan is in. Another one appears before me, he is younger than the others but still older than I am. He looks at my eyes; everybody always looks at my eyes. My Gallic eyes. I am a half-breed. My mother was a Gaul, a Belgae and my father a Woad. I stare a back at him. Slowly, he opens the box.

I give him a suspicious look.

"I mean you no harm, I swear," he whispers and lifts me up quite easily. I see the Roman lifting Gwen up, he is dangerous, he is Roman. I have to do something! I struggle to get out of the arms of my rescuer and I manage. He looks surprised.

"Let go of her! I have seen what your kind do!" I say, trying to get to her.

"We won't hurt her," the giant says, holding Lucan in his arms.

"Lucan! Are you alright?" I ask, staggering up to him. It has been so long since I have walked, I just can't anymore. I fall to my knees.

"You shouldn't do that, you're hurt," the man who saved me scowls and lifts me up again.

"If you harm my kin, I will kill you, hurt or not."

"I swear to you, we mean you no harm. We intend to save you," The Roman says while carrying Gwen outside.

"That's what the monks said," I argue and give him a warning glare.

The men carry us outside and put us down next to each other. The Roman woman kneels down beside us. She strokes my face for a moment.

"Gwen?" I ask my cousin.

"I'm alright," she mumbles.

The Roman and the giant walk over to us and give us water. I give mine to Lucan without thinking, it comes naturally.

"Is he your kin?" The giant asks me.

I decide not to speak, but I shake my head in response.

"Here, drink this, you need to drink. You're very pale," the Roman says, giving more water.

I look suspicious. I see the dark knight look at me questioningly.

"It's not poisoned," he says calmly.

He seems truthful. Warily, I take a sip.

"They are Woads," a knight comments. That really makes me mad.

"I don't mind if you don't help me, but the boy is innocent! Can he help it that he was born a Woad?!" I explode.

The knight looks at me with a strange look, not revealing his thoughts on what I had said.

"Stop what you are doing!" I hear the man I hate most of all shout. "These people are pagans!"

"So are we!" my saviour scowls.

"These people are pagans! They refuse to do the work God has set for them! They must die!" Marius shouts to them. I manage to crawl in front of Gwen. I want to protect her. I have no sword, so I use my body. The dark knight smirks at me.

"You mean they wouldn't be your serfs!" says the Roman leader.

"You are a Roman! A Christian! You understand! And you! You kept them alive!" he shouts at the Roman woman, who is sitting next to Gwen. He walks towards us and I know he will strike her.

I must get up. Yet I stand shakily, a gush of wind can floor me.

"Don't you dare!" I hiss my voice, making it sound low and menacing.

"You still won't stay down! You half-breed." Instead of hitting her, he hits me. It stings and I fall to the ground. I try to get up again but somebody is holding me down, a strong hand.

Their leader hits Marius and places his sword at his throat. The man gives me a concerned look, while Marius squirms under his blade.

"Are you alright?"

I give him a small nod. I still don't trust them.

"Roman, you better hope they will protect you because as soon as I find a blade, I will hunt you and kill you, slowly and painfully. You will pay for what you did to my cousin!" I yell. He looks at me with wide, frightened eyes. My saviour gives me a look of respect.

"Stop!" Marius shouts at his guards. "You will be punished for this when we return to the Wall!"

"Then perhaps I should seal my fate and kill you now!" the leader says in a threatening manner.

"I was willing to die with them. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved," one of the monks says to the leader.

"Then I will do his will. Wall them back up!" he yells to the dark-haired knight.

The people obey him and the knights don't need to do anything.

"We have no time for this, Arthur. An entire Saxon army is coming. They will slow us down,"says the dark knight.

After that being said, I hear Saxon drums.

"Get the wounded into the wagon. We're leaving, Tristan," the leader decides.

The knight known as Tristan does as he is told and walks over to me. He picks me op, trying to be gentle. I know I will not be able to struggle against him, so I let him. He places me on a blanket in the wagon. I watch as the leader places Gwen next to me and the giant sits down across from me. He has Lucan in his arms. I see a curly-haired knight speaking angrily with the leader.

"Poor child," I hear the Roman's wife say. She and her son have also entered without my knowing.

The giant tries to tend to my wounds.

"Take care of them first!" I snap.

"You are in the worst shape," he says.

"I lived like this for four months, I can manage a few more hours!" I hiss.

I think he sees I can not be talked over.

The knight who saved me enters the wagon and walks over to me.

"Let me see your hands."

Slowly I stretch my hands out to him.

"Your fingers," he whispers in shock.

"I know," I say quietly.

"What did they do to you?" he asks, taking a look at my fingers.

"Torture me, beat me."

"I'm going to snap them into place," he says with a worried face.

I nod, bracing myself for the pain. I hear a loud snap. And feel pain, terrible pain.

"There. Don't move them around to much." He gets up and leaves.

I sit there, thinking, until the knight who is taking care of us begins to tend my wounds.

I can't help but give him a suspicious look. But then my gaze wonders over the others and their sleeping forms.

I see the leader enter and since I am the only one awake, he speaks to me.

"What is your name?" he asks politely.

"Marian, yours?"

"Arthur. That is Dagonet," he says pointing to the giant.

"Marius called you half-breed, why?" he asks with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm half Woad, half Gaul."

"What sort?" he asks, clearly interested.

"Belgae," I simply say.

"The Belgae?" he asks, obviously shocked.

"Aye."

"I didn't know they where here," he says thoughtfully.

"A small group, I would say about fifty men and eighty women and children."

I decide to tell the truth. "The leader is my uncle on mothers side, and Merlin took care of me after my parents died. My father was his brother."

"I will leave you now and let Dagonet take care of you." Then he walks off.

"They were rough with you, weren't they," Dagonet says, looking at the gashes on my arms. "But I don't think they will leave scars."

I nod and look at Gwen. But my eyelids feel so heavy, it wouldn't hurt to close them for a while.

"Wake up cousin!" I hear Gwen's voice call. I must have fallen asleep.

"It's time for a bath, dear," The Roman woman says. I nod and let her lead me to a basin filled with warm water. Softly, she uncovers my back.

"Your wounds are healing," Gwen says, while helping the woman scrub my back. I notice that Gwen is already washed and dressed in a blue gown. I feel water flow over my head. It feels so good, it had been so long. It did not take long before I was back to my old, clean self. The Roman woman puts me in a green gown. I hear a sound, a very soft sound. I grab the dagger that Dagonet has left behind.

"Gwen, get the knights," I whisper. She nods. Slowly, we leave the wagon and I see the man I hate so much hold a knife to Lucan's throat.

"How dare you?!" I snarl.

"I have the boy, half-breed! Drop your weapon!"

"No," I simply say. "You drop the weapon!"

"Don't you understand? Are you so dumb? I have the boy," he laughs evilly.

"Warned you!" I say and the throw the dagger. It hits him dead in the chest, and he falls to the ground.

"Nice throw," I hear from behind me. It was the curly-haired knight.

"Thanks," I say as Lucan runs to Dagonet.

"Drop your weapons!" Arthur calls to Marius' mercenaries, advancing dangerously.

"Do we have a problem?" the older knight asks, riding up to us. Suddenly the knight named Tristan appears.

"How many did you kill?" the older knight asks.

"Four."

"Not a bad start to the morning," the older knight smirks. I watch them with interest. They have a strange sense of humour.

"Shouldn't we go?" I ask Arthur.

"Aye. Pack up!" He says to his knights.

I feel useless, I can't help, I don't have my sword. The monks stole it from me. Plus, the knights say that I'm too weak to help.

"Woad!" a voice calls.

I turn around and see my rescuer.

"Woad isn't my name, you know."

"Then what is your name?" he asks with interest.

"Marian, what's yours?"

"Galahad."

"Galahad..." I repeat softly. It suits him.

"Your wounds seem to be healing."

I give him a small nod.

"I suggest you enter the wagon, we are leaving soon. Will you manage yourself or do you need help?"

"I think I will manage," I say and walk to the wagon where Gwen is waiting for me. She helps me enter, my legs are still pretty scratched up.

Soon we leave. After a short while, we arrive at a huge icy plane between two mountains.

I get off the wagon and take a closer look. It was a lake, a frozen lake.

"Do we have to cross the lake?" Arthur asks Tristan.

"Is it a lake or is it a river?" Galahad asks, carefully stepping onto the ice.

"It's a lake and there's no other way around it," Tristan says, looking around.

We begin to make our way across the lake. Gwen, Lucan and the two Romans have to get out of the wagon, to spread the weight a little. Since Dagonet is already quite heavy on his own, I pick Lucan up and carry him. He holds on to me quite tight. He is scared, like many others. The cracking sound the ice makes with every step we take is frightening. I hear a noise and it is not the cracking ice. The drumming of Saxon drums.

"Doesn't give us much choice," Galahad announces.

"Knights?" Arthur asks.

"They're so close my ass hurts," the older knight says.

"I'm sick of all the noise they're making." Another smirks.

"Let's see what the bastards look like," Galahad says, looking very excited. I give Lucan a hug and hand him over to the Roman woman.

"I never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan shrugs.

"This man is your captain. You will follow his orders," Arthur says, pointing to a man.

The people nod and begin to leave us.

I hear Marius' son say that he will fight. I speak to him.

"He, who has not seen nightfall should vow to walk in the dark," I say softly to him and Arthur. Arthur nods and sends him off.

"You could use an extra bow," Guinevere says as walks up to us.

"You can use our bows and my sword," I say.

"You are too weak," Galahad says to me.

"You cannot make me go. I wish to fight."

"Tristan! Find her a sword!" Arthur yells.

"But Arthur," Galahad says to him.

"No buts, Galahad, we need all the help we can get."

I nod thankfully at Tristan as he gives me a sword. I use the sword to make splits on the sides of my dress so it will not slow me down in battle. And I tie my hair up so it will not get in my way.

I'm barely finished and the people are just out of sight when the Saxons appear. We are seriously outnumbered.

"There's a large group of lonely men out there," the curly haired knight says, smirking at us.

"Don't worry. I won't let them rape you," Guinevere says, smiling.

"Gwen, maybe he would like them to," I say, grinning.

A Saxon fires an arrow, it doesn't even reach half way.

"Bors, Tristan!" Arthur calls to his knights, they hold their bows ready.

"They're far out of range." Guinevere says.

I look at their bows, they are strung. I pick up the bow they gave me and hold it ready as well.

You never know if they are that good.

They fire, I follow their lead and yes, the arrows reached their targets.

Gwen smirks and picks up one of the bows as well.

"Aim for the outside! Push them together!" Arthur orders.

We do as we are told and many Saxons fall to our accurate aim. I understand the plan but its just not working. The ice cracks harder and harder, it still holds, but for how long?

"It's not breaking. Prepare for close combat." Arthur says, drawing Excalibur.

"Finally, I'm not an archer, I'm better in close combat," I say taking, my sword out.

"How can you be even better than this?" a knight asks.

"Wait and see, Gawain." Gwen says, smirking at the knight.

But suddenly Dagonet runs out on the ice.

"Dagonet!" I scream and follow him but Tristan pulls me back. I give him a glare and watch as Dagonet starts to hack down at the ice. I close my eyes and do something I haven't done in a long time...pray to the goddess. I hear two people storm off and I know...he is dead.

I sit there, quietly, as I hear Gwen sob.

"Worriers' daughters never cry," I whisper to myself. I feel an arm slide around my shoulder.

I open my eyes. Galahad, my saviour. Tears are in his eyes.

"He is dead, isn't he?" I ask.

He nods.

"Worriers' daughters never cry," I whisper again, convincing myself over and over.

I feel bitter, I liked Dagonet. Poor Lucan, he just lost another father.

I softly start to sing in my native tongue. My mother told my once to honour those who fall in battle.

"What are you singing?" Arthur asks.

"A song for the brave fallen."

"That's good," Lancelot says.

"What are you singing about him?" Bors asks, crying.

"That he may find peace in death, freedom. And that he will not be forgotten." I close my eyes and start to sing again. After a while I end with these words.

"Find peace, friend, healer, warrior."

Arthur looks at me with teary eyes; Tristan nods; Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot cry silently; Bors and Gwen cry out loud. I, however, show no emotion. It is how I deal with my grief, with a cold hart and songs from my childhood. I look at Dagonet's dead body, images flash through my head, memories of a distant past. I feel weak, dizzy and cold. My vision becomes blurry...

"Marian! Marian!" I hear Gwen say.

"Stop yelling" I growl, getting up.

"What happened! I was so scared!" Gwen says, hugging me.

"The emotions got the better of me and I saw..."

"You saw?" Galahad asks.

"Romans." I say darkly.

Arthur gives me a strange look.

"The Romans?" Gwen asks.

I nod and close my eyes.

"Care to explain?" Lancelot asks.

"The Romans, who killed my mother." I shiver as I say this and think; worriers' daughters never cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Lancelot says.

"I don't mind, it was a long time ago." I shiver even more.

"Did you see them do it?" Arthur asks.

"Yes." I keep repeating in my head; warriors' daughters never cry.

"You're shaking," Galahad says, putting an arm around me.

"I'm fine."

"Marian, you can cry you know, its time to let go of that stupid phrase," Gwen says.

"What stupid phrase?" Lancelot asks, frowning.

"Worriers' daughters never cry." I shake even more.

"Everybody needs to cry sometimes," Gawain says, staring at me.

"I haven't cried since I was six."

"Was that when they killed your mother?" Arthur asks.

I nod.

"Let's get going." Lancelot says, trying to divert everyone from the subject.

"I'll take you with me on my horse, you're to upset to ride on your own," Tristan says to me.

I nod and climb onto his horse. I don't speak one word on our way to the wall.

Time passes by so fast, before I know it I am there, standing next to Lucan while he looks at Dagonet's dead body. He cries. And still I think "worriers' daughters never cry."

Softly, as softly as I can, I lift the boy up and hug him. I'll take care of him, I promise you, Dagonet.

The bishop comes out and tries to hug Marius' son. But the boy won't let him.

"Bishop Germanius, friend of my father," Arthur says coolly.

The Bishop's smile fades. The knights' discharge papers are brought out. Lancelot snatches them and hands them out. I hold onto Lucan even tighter.

The knights stare at the rolls of paper. Their freedom is a piece of paper handed out by a lord of the Roman church. I pity them.

"For Dagonet," Lancelot says giving Bors two rolls. Bors gives the rolls a look of disgust and throws them down at the feet of the bishop. Then he walks off.

"He needs no piece of paper!" I scream, outraged. "He is free! Free from the pain inflicted by Romans!"

Tristan looks at me and nods. I give Lucan a kiss on his brow and give him to Marius' wife.

Gawain picks up the rolls and Tristan takes the wooden box that the rolls came in.

I walk over to the knights.

"We most bury him with honour, you make a coffin. I most find some things." They nod and I walk away. I ask a servant for pieces of cloth and water. She helps me carry it outside.

The knights look at me strangely but Gwen nods.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks.

"I am tending Dagonet's wounds, cleaning him up." My voice sounds like a whisper. "It is a Gallic ritual. It shows respect for the dead."

They stare as Gwen and I clean Dagonet's wounds. When we are done, they put him in his coffin.

I stand there and watch them bury him. I keep repeating to myself; Worriers' daughters never cry.

When I am finally awakened from my trance, everybody but Bors has left. I walk over to him and softly put a hand on his shoulder. A sign of condolences in my mothers culture. Then I silently walk off.

"You know, you're not so bad for a Woad," his voice calls.

"Thank you," I reply as I leave him to deal with his grief in his own way.

That's it for today!

PLEASE NO FLAMES! It's my first real fic!

And if you review can you tell me if you would like her to end up with Galahad our Tristan?

-xxx- BillieLiv


	2. The battle

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!(Except Marian and the plot I guess.) **_

**_Note: no real Marian paring yet. I'm giving you one more chap to decide. _**

**_Thanks to:- _****_KnightotheRoundTable_****_: Great review! I'm keeping your offer in mind!!!!_**

**_-Jojo: Thanks a million!!_**

**_-kitty: If she doesn't end up with Galahad I'll make an other fic where she dos!_**

******_chiefhow:_****_ Thanks a lot!!! (And You are right Tristan is a hottie!!)_**

**_-Ihaterussiansquare: Thanks!!! (And if this chap sucks I'll try to find a Beta.)_**

Chapter 2: The battle.

With out me knowing my feet drag me to an abandoned courtyard. And I face a wall. And this time I say it out loud.

"Worriers daughters never cry."

"Marian?" A voice calls. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I feel a hand on the base of my spine.

"Marian what's wrong?"

I finally recognize the voice,...Galahad.

I turn around to face him, but I loos my control and cry. Tears stream freely down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." I sob.

"Hush." He wipers and pulls me in a huge.

Seeing he is a lot taller than me, my face is pressed against his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Its all my fault isn't it? I'm so sorry! If I wasn't there Dagonet wouldn't have died!"

I cry even harder.

"Listen to me! That's not true, it was Dagonet's own choice! You wanted to stop him, but we wouldn't let you."

"Your just saying that." I sob silently.

He pulls me away from him yet still holds a strong hold on my arms.

"Look at me."

I look up straight into his eyes. They are filled with sympathy en compassion.

"You are a beautiful young women with a good hart. Don't even think that you caused Dagonet's death."

I stare at him fore a moment. I can't stop crying. He pulls me back in his chest and whispers soothing words to me. And we stood there and I cried for Dagonet, my mother, my fallen friends and so much more. After a while I feel liberate from my grief.

"Thank you Galahad." I whisper pulling away.

"My pleasure, in Lancelot's words, who would find it a duty to comfort a faire young maiden." He smirks.

I can't help but smile. "He is a bade influence on you."

He chuckles. "Your taking over our humour."

"That's not true, your sense of humour isn't funny! Its perverted!" I laugh.

"That's true." He grins.

"Galahad, are you going back to your home?" I ask.

"Aye, me and Gawain are the only ones who want to go home." He sighs.

"Do you remember your home?"

"Better then the others. They hardly remember a thing. Why do you ask?"

"I will miss you." I smile.

"I will miss you to, you have grown on me." He smirks. "Now go dress and meet me and they others at the courtyard. We are having a last drink."

"Dress in what?" I ask. I have no dresses with me.

"The Roman women wants to dress you up, go to her room." He says.

"Fine." I say and leave for her room, I know where her room is and after a short while I arrive.

And knock.

"Enter." The women calls.

I enter and smile slightly.

"Galahad sent me here." I say.

"Yes, I asked him to. I have a dress for you to where, its to small for me and brand new. It should fit you and complement you pale skin." She smiles handing me a white long, low cut dress with long sleeves and silver trimming.

"Thank you." I smile looking at the beautiful dress.

"Well where are you waiting for go try it on!" She says pushing me in a bathroom.

I put the dress on and show myself.

"You look beautiful." She smiles. "Now sit down and let me comb your hair." She puts me in a chair and begins to comb my hair. Afterwards she puts it in a long loose braid.

"Beautiful as ever. When I first saw you I know you where of royal birth."

"How...do...you...know?" I stumble shocked. The only people who knew are Merlin, Gwen and the other Woads.

"Your posture dear." She smiles. "Now go! They others are waiting for you!" She pushes me out of the room.

Still shocked that the women knows I 'am of high birth I walk to the courtyard.

Bors was sitting at a table and drinking, quite a lot. And the others where sitting around him.... also drinking. Gwen was also in there middle, and was the only one who was not drinking.

When I come closer, Tristan sees me and looks rather shocked. When the other finally see me, they look also quite shocked, except Gwen of course.

Lancelot was the first to recover of his shock and smirks at me.

"If I know you cleaned up that well I would have released my charm sooner."

"Don't flatter yourself Lancelot your not my type." I smile sitting down next to Gwen.

They erupt in laughter at my statement.

"Finally the mighty Lancelot gets turned down by a woman!" Gawain calls out.

"Never thought I would see the day that Lancelot gets turned down before Galahad!" Bors shouts amused.

Even Tristan was laughing and that didn't happen that much I was told.

"Lancelot if it helps I have turned down twenty marriage proposals. So you aren't the first."

"That dos help lady Marian." He smirks.

"I'm no lady." I smile.

"Your pretty enough to be one." To my great shock it was Tristan who sad that.

"Is that a complement from the unfriendly knight?" Lancelot asks even more shocked than a few minutes ago.

"You where al thinking it." He says shrugging.

"Well thank you Tristan." I say smiling.

After a while Lancelot starts to speak again.

"What will you do when this is over Galahad?" Lancelot asks.

"Like Gawain I'm going to marry a pretty Sarmatian woman, and in our house I will hang up my sword and she will polish it. And I will keep Lancelot far, far away from her." He smiles.

"Why should she let you hang your sword up its not like your going to use it." Says Gwen.

"But she knows I have used it and there for she will love and cherish it."

"Why marry a Sarmatian women if you cane spend time with a lovely Gaelic women." Lancelot smirks.

"Are you talking about me Lancelot?" I ask.

"Who else? And what are your plans for the future?"

"Probably I haft to marry a Gaul, Woad our knight. And bare his children." I mutter under my breath.

"If your lucky one of us might marry you." Lancelot says.

"Isn't that great. One of Britain's greatest perverts." I smile. I hear a shouting from the wall and we look at each other and storm up the stairs. In front of the wall, the Saxons had set up champ.

Suddenly I see Arthur. He looks troubled.

"Prepare the men for battle in the morning." Arthur says and walks of.

"Arthur!" Lancelot cries following him. I and Gwen tail him and stood behind as Lancelot confronts Arthur. "Don't do this! Your free! Leave! Come with me!"

"Lancelot I cannot go with you! Live your freedom for the both of us! I know that everything I have done has led me to this moment." He puts his hand on Lancelot's shoulder. Lancelot looks hurt. Gwen looks proud at Arthur I look at him for a moment and speak.

"Arthur I will fight for you! But wait, wait till midday!"

"Way?" He asks.

"I will call upon my kin. They are nearby. But you will need to give me a horse a fast horse"

"You are going to call upon The Belgae to fight? The Belgae?"

"Aye." I say with a nod.

"Why will thy listen to you?" Lancelot asks entering the conversation.

"I 'am there ruler. I was born to be there Capitan, there lady." I say. "My mother was there leader. And now that duty lays on my shoulders."

The men looked shocked.

"I most go prepare. I shall miss you all." I say turning to the knights. "I hope you will arrive home safely."

And after that I run to prepare in the Roman woman's chambers.

How will I ride and fight in a dress? I ask myself. I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Enter!"

Gwen enters and gives me a huge.

"I thought you might need this." She says giving me my Woad fighting cloths.

"Thank you. I was already thinking how I would fight in these cloths." I smile.

I quickly change in to my cloths and let Gwen tie my hair up.

"Arthur has a hors ready for you at the back exit, there no Saxon on that side." Gwen says.

"See you on the battlefield dear cousin." I give her a huge and hurry to the back exit of the wall.

There I see Arthur waiting for me, he seems older and more worried.

"This is the fastest horse I could find." He sighs.

"Thank you." I say climbing on the magnificent white stallion.

"No thank you." He says. "Open the gat!" He calls.

The large oak gate opens and I put the horse in gallop.

I rode fast and before sunrise I was already at the village, the Belgae are nomads, I was in luck that they are so short by.

"Hail Lady Marian!" The guard shouts.

"No time! Where is my uncle?"

"His tent lady!"

I put my horse in gallop once more. In a minute I arrive at my uncle's tent.

"Marian?" A familiar voice asks.

"Berg?" It couldn't be did I just hear the voice of the person I really don't want to see.

"Aye, Marian why are you here?"

I jump of my horse and turn to the handsome brown haired man.

"That is none of your business. Is my uncle in?" I say coolly.

I see the disappointed look on his face, did he actually think I forgave him for what he did?

"Aye he is in." He answers frowning.

With out giving him a second look I enter my uncle's tent.

"Uncle?" I say entering the tent, there I see him on his grand oak thrown. He looked older than the last time I saw him, but his sword was still lying next to him.

"Is it my beloved niece? Our are my eyes deceiving me?"

It feels so good to hear his voice again.

"Aye uncle." I smile.

"Well come here and give an old man a huge." He stands up from his thrown and walks at me.

He is still a tall proud man. I smile even grater and hug him.

"Why do you visit us dear?" He asks.

"I come to ask you to fight." I say.

"For who?" He asks arching an eyebrow.

"Arthur Pendragon, and the Woads."

"Why?"

"He and his knights saved me and Gwen, and the enemy is Cerdic, the cruellest of Saxons."

My uncle sighs.

"I have heard great tales of Arthur and his knights. Are thy true?"

"Aye, the knights are as brave and selfless as you."

"This Arthur is he an honourable man?"

"As honourable as you." I smile.

I look at my uncle's face, clearly he is thinking. After five silent minutes he speaks up.

"Berg!" He calls.

"Aye milord." Berg says entering.

"Master The Belgae! We ride to ware!"

Berg nods and runs out, I can hear him shout.

"Belgae! We ride to ware!"

I smile at my uncle.

"Come childe, I have something for you." He opens a box that stands on his table.

He pulls out a beautiful sword, it was clearly a work of craftsmanship.

"It was your mothers. It was made in our homeland, long, long ago."

"Uncle its beautiful." I whisper.

"Its yours, my child." He says handing me the sword. "Now go prepare we ride out in a few minutes."

I tie the sword to my waist, and manage to get my hands on throwing daggers and more arrows.

"Marian!" A voice calls.

Oh no! Pleas tell me its not how I think it is.

"Marian, is it true where going to fight for Arthur Pendragon?" And yes its Berg how asks me this.

"Berg leave her alone and go prepare!" A deep, powerful voice calls.

I know who it is, our druid, Baruch.

"Dear friend." I smile.

"Well my little Marian has finally grown up." The old man smiles. His long whit beard and whit robs, gives away he is a druid. He thought me everything I know about healing and herbs. He is the wisest of all my people.

"Baruch are you coming with us?"

"Not to fight dear, but to heal." He grins. "I'm to old to fight along such young worriers. However I can still beat them up with my staff." He says lifting up his white oak staff.

"I remember you chasing after Berg while swinging your staff." I chuckle.

"On witch accession?" He smirks. "I still haft to chase him around sometimes."

"The two of you stop laughing with one of my most valued worriers!" My uncle says riding up to us.

I know he was only half serious.

"Cameron! Bring Baruch his horse! And mine as well!" I shout to the servant of my uncle.

Soon he arrives with our horses.

"Its time to leave uncle we most be there before midday."

"Your right childe. Belgae! We ride north!"

With this we put our horses in gallop. We rest not, just ride. It doesn't take long our we see our destination. As we ride into the open field. I see Arthur stand on the hill. And turn to my uncle.

"That's him." I say nodding at Arthur.

"Where most we stand?" Uncle asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You are the leader, you make the decisions."

"There at the threes, the Woads will be there when it starts." I say nodding at the forest.

"Alright, go up meet Arthur offer him your serves."

"Aye uncle, take car off yourself." I say and ride up to Arthur.

"Arthur!" I say getting of my horse. I pull out my new sword. "The Belgae offer an allegiance." And I get on one knee and put my sword at his feet. "We shall fight and die for you."

"You most not bow for me. If you hadn't come we would have lost." He says smirking. "Fifty men is not a small thing."

"Aye." I say getting back on my horse. In the distance I see they other knights ride off.

Suddenly I see Bors ride at us yelling "Artorius!" and than turns back to the others.

I see a man come at us, the Saxon, Cerdic.

"Come stand next to me, you are a ruler." He says.

I nod. And motion my horse next to his.

"If I die at least its next to a friend." I say.

"Same here." He smirks.

The man comes up to us and starts to circle us.

"Arthur, wherever I go on this wrenched island, I hear your name. Always half whispered, as if you were, uh, God. All I see is flesh, blood. No more God than the creature you're sitting on." He snorts. "And is this you knight a Woad girl." He says turning to me.

"I'm only a half Woad. And not a knight." I snap.

"Then what are you? A Roman's servant?"

"A Gaul. A leader of The Belgae. I just offered Arthur a allegiance." I say coolly.

I detect a hint of fear in his eyes. I know the Belgae are famous for their bravery and determination. Even Saxons most have heard of us.

He looks at me coolly and turns back to Arthur.

"If you come to beg a truce, you should be on your knees."

"I came to see your face so that I alone may find you on the battlefield. And it will be good of you to mark my face, Saxon, for the next time you see it, it will be the last thing you see on this earth." Arthur says pointing his blade at the man.

I can't help but smirk. We turn and ride of. But we can still here him say.

"Finally, people worth killing."

"That went well." I smile at him.

"Look who's talking, you have spent to much time with Lancelot." He smirks.

Back on the mountain we wait for the Saxons to form ranks. Out of the corner of my eye I see five figures join us.

"Couldn't leave us alone." I say turning to the knights.

"We can't let you take al the glory." Lancelot smirks.

"Plus you would die without me." Bors says.

"My wife can wait. I'm doing what Lancelot advised me, I'm spending a little more time with a pretty Gaul." Galahad smiles at me.

"I'm staying because I can't go find a wife on my one." Gawain says semi-serious.

"I just want to fight. And see if the Belgae are as good as people clam them to be." Tristan shrug's.

"Even better." I say smirking at him.

"Where are the Woads? And The Belgae?" Gawain asks.

"In the forest." I say pointing at the trees.

"How many? Belgae I mean." Tristan asks.

"Fifty men on horses, and a druid." I say smirking.

"Fifty?! That's not nothing!" Bors announces.

After that we stand there still. You could here a pin fall. Smoke begins to fill thy air, and the gats open slowly. We wait as the Saxons approach it confidently. Obviously thy didn't know about the Woads and Belgae in the wood.

"I haft to go. My people are waiting for me." I say and put my hors in gallop. Through a secret way I arrive at the forest earlier than the Saxons. I manage to enter the forest unseen by the Saxons.

Gwen stood before me smirking.

"Nice army."

"Thanks. Ready?"

"I was born ready." She smirks.

"I think there far enough in the smoke."

She nods.

"Belgae, bows at the ready."

I look at Gwen.

"You give the signal Gwen."

"NOW!" She yells.

Battle cry's erupt as arrows fly throw the air. It was a sign for Arthur's men. I can hear Bors' voice call "Artorius!" At the moment they weren't needed the first group had been slaughtered by Belgae en Woad arrows. The smoke was clearing and the rest of the army was marching towards us.

Suddenly I hear a female voice in my head:

"You most save Lancelot and Tristan. They while die if you don't interfere."

Is this real our part of my imagination? I can't take any chances.

"Berg!" I call.

"Aye Marian." He says ridding up to me.

"Look after that knight." I say pointing at Lancelot.

"Why?"

"My gut tells me he will need your protection." I might not like Berg but he is the best worrier of the Belgae. And I'll take car of Tristan.

"Get it." He nods.

The army of Saxons come closer and closer. There leader sends one flank of his army to us. Yet he begins to march towards the knights.

"Gwen can you handle them or do you need our assistance?"

"I don't think will manage on our one, but we don't need the fifty of you." She says thoughtful.

"Il leave twenty men with you."

She nods.

"Uncle you and your men stay here! Berg, Mortimer you and your men follow me!"

Merlin and thy other Woads appear on Arthur and the knights their side and push catapults up the hill. I and my men ride towards them. Taking the same way I took a few minutes ago.

"Your back." Arthur says smirking. "You did good down there."

"Thanks." I say.

"So these are the famous Belgae." Bors says looking at Berg and Mortimer.

"Aye. Knights meet the commanders Berg and Mortimer. My uncles most trustworthy worriers."

I hear cry's come from the Saxons how where fighting against Gwen. The Woads had used lit arrows. Thy had broken the lines of the Saxons. And now the Saxons had reached us and we began a heated battle. I tried to keep an eye on Tristan while hacking down on Saxons and trampling them with my horse. Five Saxons surrounded me. I pulled out one of my throwing knives and hit one right in the neck. I pull out my new sword and hack down on the one on my right. Suddenly I hear Galahad shout at me.

"On your left!"

I turn to my left and see a Saxon's sword come at me. I managed to dodge the blow. And give him a blow in the neck. I Separated his head from his body, not a pretty sight. An other one I manage to stab right in the hart, I pierced his armour and he falls down immediately. Thy last one I hit right between his shoulder blades. I look around and see something I truly feared. Tristan was fighting the Saxon leader, Cerdic. I ride up to him. I watch as Cerdic knocks the swords from Tristan's hand with a cut to his arm. Yet he kicks it back to him. I haft to give him that he's fights fare. Tristan quickly picks it up and draws a dagger and lunges at him. Wrong move, Tristan I thought you where smarter than that! Cerdic is too quick and twists Tristan's arm so he falls on his own blade. I see Arthur trying to get to him but he's to fare away. I jump down from my horse.

And run to them. Tristan try's to grab his sword. But the Saxon pulls him back and is about to give him the final blow. I hold my sword in one hand and with thy other I pull out a dagger.

I try to put my sword in between Tristan and the Saxon's sword. I hear our swords connect and I know it worked. Without hesitating I put my dagger to the Saxon's throat.

"Your not immortal, not even untouchable." I hiss.

"Why do you care if he dies? He answers to Romans!" Cerdic says.

"He answers to Arthur! And he's my friend!" I say as I see Arthur advancing. "And I warn you if you want to fight with me I will kill you without giving you your honour! So if your not immortal I suggest you go and fight Arthur! For I will slaughter you like a beast!" I know that when I'm mad I tower over the people I shout at. I feel him back away.

"Fine I will kill your leader first and than I will come back and kill you two."

"Don't count on it." I hiss. After he and Arthur face each other on the battle field I look at Tristan.

"Cane you hear me?" I ask.

He nods.

"Can you breath?"

Again he nods.

I pull up his tunic. And see many scratches on his chest near his longs and his ribcage.

"Is he okay?" I hear Mortimer ask.

He and his worriers had formed a wall around us to protect us.

"I and your hawk order you to stay awake!" I say cupping his face in my hands and I feel tears fall down my cheeks.

"I thought you sad you didn't cry?" He says reaching up and brushing a few tears away.

"I didn't until I meet you guy's, you guy's ruined me ." I say trying to smile.

Tristan try's to get up, yet I push him down.

"No!" I say my voice unbreakable.

He coughs and spits out blood. I have never been so worried in my whole life. Wait...my father...my necklace! I undo the necklace that hangs beneath my cloths.

"Tristan! See this?!" I say holding out a silver chain and the pendant was a beautiful small diamond.

He nods.

"This was a gift from my father. On my fifth birthday he gave it to me. And he told me that Britain will not let the person who wares it die." I hang it around its neck and he passes out. "You will not die." I say and kiss his brow. "Baruch!" I scream out. It doesn't take long our Baruch is standing next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Save him!" I say.

"He is badly wounded Marian, it would take a miracle to save him."

"Baruch remember when I was six and I was so sick. You sad it was a miracle I survived. But you performed that miracle! Now I'm eighteen and I ask you to perform an other miracle! Not for me but for Tristan!"

He sighs and gives Tristan a look.

"Help me put him on my horse."

I smile. "Thank you Baruch." And I help him put him on his horse.

He climes on his horse, remarkably easy for a man his age.

"Cameron!" I call.

The young servant appears in less than a minute.

"Make sure they reach the wall!"

"Aye milady."

"See you at the wall Tristan." I say stroking his face.

Again I start to hack in on Saxons seeking revenge for Tristan and Dagonet. My primal instinct takes over and the only thing I can think about is "Kill the Saxons."

After a while the battle is ended.

I fall to my knees on the ground. I feel such a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Marian dear have you seen Tristan? Arthur sad he saw you with him is he alright?" Lancelot asks.

Thank the goddess Lancelot lives. Suddenly I think about Tristan and tears sting in my eyes. And again I start crying.

"Marian?" Lancelot walks over and pulls me in a huge.

I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"Marian do you know you have an arrow sticking in your shoulder?"

I shake my head.

"I'm going to pull it out alright?"

I nod. I feel a sharp stab in my shoulder.

"There, now what happened to Tristan?"

"He got hurt. And he had scratches everywhere. I called our druid and he took him to the wall."

"Okay you sit here. I will come and get you when we are done."

I site here as they pile and burn the dead body's.

T.B.C

_**Read Review!!! And NO FLAMES!!!! **_

**_Hope my spelling was better this time. If its better pleas tell me!!_**

_**And again who dos she haft to end up with Tristan our Galahad?????**_

_**In the next chapter you cane expect this: - Information why she hats Berg.**_

**** **_Arthur's wedding. _**

-**_And a kiss from......_**

_**-XXXXXX- BillieLiv**_


	3. Celebrations I

_**Dear, reviewers and readers I would like to announce that I really really mean worriers not warriors!! **_

_**And I had the spelling checked! So really really big thank you to ScruffyBunny!!!!**_

_**Who did a brilliant job in editing the chapter!**_

_**Camreyn: happy everything is settled! Ik vond het leuk on nog eens Nederlands te **_

_**praten.**_

_**Wintersong: I Love you liked it!**_

**_ChildlikeEmpress_****_: Thanks for reviewing!(And how come I think you like Tristan?!)_**

**_ElvenStar5_****_: Thanks for the offer! And the great review! _**

_**Midnight Conqueror: Thanks a mill! **_

**_scruffybunny:_****_ Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, etc. _**

_**Beatriz: Glade you like it. (The next story I'm writing is with out a doubt a **_

**_Galahad story.) _**

- **_Alexandra: I have a spell check done! So I guess your happy!(and English is like my _**

_**third language. I learned how to writhe it on my one so that explains**_

_**the spelling!)**_

_**LornaDoone: Appreciate that you wanted to help me, but I really really mean worriers.**_

_**Now that's settled enjoy the story!!! **_

Chapter 3: Celebrations I

I sit here hoping, praying, Tristan will make it. I feel bad, I don't know why. I just do. I hate it, its terrible to feel. I would rather get stabbed in the chest, then feel this.

"Marian, are you ready?"

I look up and see Lancelot's handsome face.

"Aye, are the others okay?"

"Galahad has a nasty cut, I have several little cuts and Bors thinks Vanora is going to kill him."

"And what about Gawain and Gwen?" I ask staring at the ground as if there's something fascinating about it.

"Their fine, and I think I have to thank that Berg fellow, he saved my life."

"Did he?"

"Yes, great fighter. He could be a good knight."

"I don't think so! If he becomes a knight you will never see me again!" I shout getting of the ground.

"Easy Marian." Lancelot says smiling. "Now how about we ride to the wall and check on Tristan?"

"I would like that." I say and get up. "Have you seen my horse?"

"Yes he's the one who led me here, smart animal." Lancelot smiles.

How can he smile on a time like this?

"Well, lead the way Lancelot." I say and he drags me of to my horse.

I mount and we ride to the wall in record time.

I see a face I know, Cameron.

"Cameron! Where is Baruch?!" I think I startled the young boy, because he makes a little jump.

"He is in the knights room milady. He told me to send you up as soon as you arrived."

"Thank you Cameron. Lancelot go and check on the others." I say as I storm off.

I run up the stairs as fast as my feet can carry me. And storm into Tristan's room.

"Is he alright?!"

"Dear child, if you scare me like that again I will chase after you with my staff. And yes your friend will make it. He's asleep." The old man says glaring at me.

"Thank the goddess." I say and fall in a chair next to the bed Tristan lays in.

"You gave him your fathers necklace." Baruch says in his fatherly tone.

"He needed it more than I did." I say as I rub my tired features. But suddenly something dawns on me. "Baruch, before the battle started I heard a voice in my head. It told me that if I didn't do something, Lancelot and Tristan would die. Am I going insane?"

"You heard a voice? A Female voice?" Baruch asks surprised.

"Aye, how did you know?"

"Your father, he heard a voice as well, a female voice, she told him what would happen. And eventually how to prevent it."

"Was that how he became the worrier?" I ask shocked.

"Aye, it began shortly after he encountered your mother. We think that triggered it."

"Meeting his love, his true love?"

"Aye." Baruch sad smiling.

"I wonder what triggered it with me?"

"I must go see if they need my assistance with tending to the wounded. I trust you will look after him."

I nod and Baruch leaves us.

I sit here and look at Tristan, the powerful warrior was now weakened, helpless. Suddenly he begins to stir in his sleep. I walk over to him and kneel next to the bed. And stroke some hair out of his face.

"Shhh, its alright your safe."

"Mother?" He mumbles.

"No, its me Marian. Remember me?" I put a hand on his right cheek.

"Marian. you saved me."

"Rest, we will watch over you." I feel him relax and fall once more in a deep sleep.

I sit here and stroke his cheek and watch him sleep. After a while, I don't know how long, the door opens and Arthur enters the room.

"How is he?" He asks with a worried look at Tristan.

"He will live." I say confident.

"How can you be so sure?" He asks seating himself in the same chair as I did when I came in.

"He wears my necklace." I smile stroking his cheek.

"And?"

"My father gave it to me. And he said that whoever wears it, Britain will not let die."

"That's good news, Guinevere told me your father was a worrier. What exactly does that mean?"

He asks visibly embarrassed.

"It means he knew the future. And that made him worry, get it?" I smile.

"Aye. Interesting. Do you think we can late the others in as well? I don't think I ever saw them this nervous."

"I think they can visit." I smile.

Arthur gets up and opens the door. The knights and Gwen practically stormed in. Gwen grabbed me and pulled me in the tightest hug ever. While they others stood around us with worried faces.

"Gwen,. let,...go,...can't,....breath." I say trying to pry her of me.

"Sorry." She says sheepishly letting go.

"How Is Tristan?" Lancelot asks.

"Baruch fixed him up, and he will live. I'm sure of that." I say.

I look at the knights faces and suddenly..

"Galahad what happened to your face?!" I ask socked.

He has a very big cut on his left cheek.

"A Saxon pulled a dagger on me when I wasn't paying attention." He says sheepishly.

"Okay everybody out! Except you Galahad! I have to fix your face up." I say pointing at the door.

I watch them leave and I'm quite sure I hear Lancelot mumble "Lucky bastard."

"You sit." I say nodding at the chair. I walk over to a cupboard and pull some herbs out.

I mix them with a bit of water. And grab a linen cloth. And walk back to him. I kneel next to the chair.

"What is that?" He asks suspicious.

"It will heal the wound, without leaving a scar. You don't think you can find a wife with a scar like that. Your not that good looking." I smirk.

"Your spending to much time with us." He chuckles.

I smirk and start to clean up his wound. He flinches, and makes a face.

"That stings."

"Stop whining, you big baby. When are you leaving?"

"I don't know as soon as possible."

"Aren't you staying with Arthur?" I ask as I dab the liquid on the cut. I smile as I see him flinch. He is so different, compared with the other knights.

"I don't think he will need me, my task is done. I think that I might visit him though, after a while."

"Will you visit me as well?" I'm surprised that I actually asked that.

"If you want." He says smirking.

"There as good as new!" I say admiring my handiwork, the cut looks less gruesome already.

"Thank you." He says and gets up.

"Galahad! Tell me when you leave, will you."

"Of course." He says and walks out of the door.

I sit still next to Tristan's bed yet again. And watch him, every intake of breath, every move...

"Marian," I hear Baruch's voice call.

"Yes?"

"I will take over for a while, you go freshen up, Guinevere is waiting for you in your chambers."

"My Chambers? I don't have chambers." I say confused.

"Yes you do, Arthur gave them to you. They are next door."

"Okay, take good care of him!" I say as I storm out of one room and into an other one.

"Marian, I have news." Gwen says grinning like an idiot.

"Yes Gwen?" I ask with more than a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"I and Arthur are getting married!"

I know only one way to react, and I hug her as hard as she hugged me.

"Your getting married!"

"I know!" She says and starts to cry.

But suddenly again that voice. "He will be king."

Arthur will be king? Did I understand here correctly? Will Arthur be king of Britain? Impossible. isn't it?

"Marian what's wrong? you seem so distant." Gwen asks suspicious.

"I was wondering what I 'm going to wear at your wedding." I say quickly.

"a bridesmaid dress of course! But for now lets get you cleaned up and in a dress."

"Great." I mumble.

After a short while I was clean and in a long midnight blue low-cut dress with gold trimming. My hair hung loosely over my shoulders. I felt clean.

"Now Gwen if you don't mind, I'm going to go check on Tristan." Before she could protest I was out of the room and in Tristan's.

"I want out of this bed!" I could hear him protest.

"No your staying in that bed! Or I'll whack you with my staff!" Baruch yells, it looks like Tristan had aggravated him to the point of killing him.

"Baruch! Don't you threaten him!" I say to the druid. "And you stay put! You're barely awake!" I say turning to Tristan. Who was mumbling something under his breath.

"There, now you hear it from someone else." Baruch says glaring at Tristan.

"Marian, get Arthur will you." Tristan says.

I open the door and conveniently enough Arthur was just about to knock.

"Congratulations!" I say pulling him in a huge.

I can feel both Baruch and Tristan's eyes on me.

"Explain please." Tristan says glaring at Arthur. Why does he do that?

"Guinevere and I are getting married." He says blushing a bit . Did the future king of Britain just blush? This is not a very good sign.

"Your what?" Tristan asks his face showing no emotion what so ever.

"They're getting married, you know that thing Gawain and Galahad want to do." I say grinning.

"Well there is going to be a celebration and I was wondering if Tristan was able to come."

"If he doesn't move around to much, and Marian keeps an eye on him." Baruch says.

Still no expression on Tristan's face.

"Tristan I have clothes for you." Arthur says showing him black breeches and a black tunic.

"I think it's best I leave, Tristan I'm next door, when you're done dressing just shout." I say leaving the room immediately, I don't think it would be proper to see Tristan dress.

"Marian." The voice of Berg calls. Why do I always run into him?

"You look pretty in that dress." He says smiling.

"Thank you Berg." I force a smile. He did save Lancelot.

"You were right about keeping an eye on that knight, he is a walking target."

"I know." I say trying to get out of the conversation, his see green eyes kept studying my face. As if he is trying to read my emotions. We stand quite for a few minutes.

"Marian?!" A voice calls, I recognize it as Tristan's.

"I'm coming, excuse me Berg I have to go keep an eye on Tristan." I say storming back in Tristan's room. He looks very handsome in his black breeches and tunic.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes." He says shortly.

"Then lets go." I say and we walk to the courtyard in silence.

Things are much more cheerful here. I think it odd. Why do men feast when so many have fallen?

"Marian! Tristan!" I hear Gawain call. We walk towards them.

"Its good to see you up Tristan." Bors says looking at Tristan.

"I would get wounded too if it meant having such good company." Lancelot smirks.

"Who says I would keep you company?" I grin.

"That's not very nice." Lancelot says with a fake pout.

"I'm sorry Lancelot. Forgive me?"

"If you sit on my lap and marry me."

"Not in a million years." I say flatly.

"And yet again, he gets turned down." Gawain smiles.

"Your losing your touch Lancelot." Bors smirks.

"What does he have I don't have?" Lancelot asks nodding at Tristan

"He doesn't babble as much."

"Girly your not as bad as I thought." Bors says lifting yet another drink.

"I take that as a compliment." I smile.

"Do you knights want a drink?" Berg asks, he's carrying a large tray filled with cups.

The knights all take a drink, but I look at Berg suspicious. He wouldn't dare, would he?

Tristan is the first to take a sip.

"That's strong stuff."

"Can't handle it?" Berg grins.

The two of them start what looks like a staring competition. Males! I will never understand them.

"I bet I can handle it better than you." Tristan says flatly.

"Oh, can you? Think you can impress her?"

"What's that supposed to mean Berg?" I ask glaring at him.

"I saw the way he looks at you." He says and than turns to Tristan. "She's mine, get it?"

"I'm nobody's and certainly not yours!" I say and get up. "You were the one who was fooling around with some tramp. So don't you dare start this with me!"

For a minute he looks speechless. He trys to say something but instead he storms off.

"Jerk." I mumble.

"That explains a lot." Lancelot says.

"Don't mind him Tristan, the drinking has permanently ruined his brain."

"What is this stuff?" Gawain asks taking a sip.

"Our druid, Baruch, makes it." I laugh. "It takes a while to get used to, its pretty strong stuff. I remember the first time I drank it, I was sick for days."

"Nothing Bors can't handle." Bors says drinking his cup down in one sip.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." I say.

To late they all just drink it in one sip. Accept Tristan who still looks at it suspicious.

"So what are you guy's planning on doing?"

"Well I'm planning on going home after the wedding, but I'm just going to visit." Lancelot says thoughtful.

"We're going home to stay I guess." Gawain says.

"I'm staying here with Vanora and the little bastards." Bors says.

I can't help but laugh.

"And you Tristan?" I ask turning to the silent knight.

"I think I'm going with Lancelot visit the homeland and come back, I guess." He shrugs.

"And you?" Galahad asks.

"I'm staying here to take care of my people. Marry eventually." I sigh.

"Are you going to marry Berg?" Tristan asks to my surprise.

"I don't want to, but my uncles want me to marry a good warrior, trustworthy a real leader."

"Marry one of us." Lancelot says actually serious.

"I can't do that, you guy's want to go home marry a good Sarmatian woman." I grin.

"Nothing wrong with a nice Gaelic one." Gawain says.

"Half Gaelic!"

"What's the difference?" Lancelot shrugs.

"I'm proud of both of my cultures."

"So if you have a baby with one of us it would be, half Sarmation, quarter Gaelic and quarter Woad? Interesting." Gawain says.

"And think how handsome it would be if you have it with me." Lancelot grins.

"Who dares to give my cousin such an indecent proposition?" My uncle says in his strict tone, but I know he's just joking. Lancelot however thinks he's serious and starts a long line of apologies. My uncle looks like he about to burst into laughter.

"I was only kidding sir knight."

Lancelot looks very relieved with that.

"Jumpy little fellows these knights." My uncle says walking off.

"Did you really think my uncle was serious?" I ask amused. The other knights must have thought uncle was serious as well.

"We have heard a lot of the Belgae, you never know how touchy they are." Gawain shrugs.

"I'm just happy he didn't kill me." Lancelot mumbles rubbing his face.

"If somebody would kill you it would be Baruch."

"Does he really hit people with his staff?" Tristan asks.

"Aye." I say and can't help but laugh.

"Who is Baruch again?" Galahad asks.

"Their druid, a feisty old man." Tristan says. "He threatened to hit me with his staff."

The knights chuckle at that.

"You know I'm a little worried, with the whole wedding. I'm afraid Vanora wants to get married as well." Bors says starring at Vanora who was busy with their youngest.

"So marry her." I say simply.

"What is it with women and marriage?" Tristan asks.

"Like you don't want to get married." I snort.

"Depends." He says shortly.

"On what?"

"On the woman of course." Tristan says.

"So the lonesome knight wants to marry one day." Lancelot grins.

"What kind of woman would you like Tristan?" Gawain asks intrigued.

"Not one of those lady's, a women who isn't afraid to fight." He says emotionless. Yet I feel his eyes on me. Why is he looking at me?

"I know just the women." Lancelot grins. Suddenly he picks me up and before I realize it I'm on Tristan's lap.

"Lancelot, you're a dead man walking!" I shout.

"Tristan, better hold on to her or Lancelot is dead." Gawain laughs. Tristan obeys and puts his arms around my waist. He holds on to me quit firmly.

But I see something they didn't see. Baruch was standing behind them. And bam, he hit Lancelot in the head with his staff. Not that hard though, but still.

"That hurt! You old bastard!" Lancelot says rubbing the back of his head.

"It serves you right." Baruch grins. "And how dare you call me a bastard?! You young rascal!"

"Thank you Baruch!" I say smiling and then it dawns on me I'm still on Tristan's lap. "Tristan, you can let go of me now."

"No." He says simple. I know you can't argue with Tristan. But I have a really good idea.

"Baruch, hit Tristan too will you. He won't let go."

"No." Baruch says as simply as Tristan. What the hell is going on here?!

"I guess that means I'm stuck."

"Where are Arthur and Gwen? this is their night." Galahad asks looking around.

"Boy please." Bors says grinning. "There getting married, what do you think their doing."

I can see Galahad actually think for a minute, until his eyes grow wide.

"Is that allowed with Woads before marriage?" He asks me.

"Aye, not with Gaels though. So Lancelot don't even think about it." I say glaring at him he looks rather amused.

"Say Druid," Gawain starts. "Any chance we can get more of that beer Berg gave us?"

"Aye. Wait a minute will you." He says but I see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, he knows as well as I that they can't handle that much, especially not the first time.

Yet after a minute or so he returns with manypitchers. I try to warn them but do they listen? No.

Tristan and I are the only ones who stay clear of it. And the result; an hour later, four very sick knights.

"I told you so." I say grinning.

"You should have pried the pitchers out of our hands." Gawain says laying on the floor with his hands covering his eyes.

"I'm was on Tristan's lap remember."

"Then it's Tristan's fault." Lancelot mumbles, he was laying on the floor as well.

"Actually it was your fault Lancelot, you put her there." Tristan smirks.

"Will you guys keep quiet. My head is pounding." Galahad mutters, he was still sitting in his chair but his head was on the table.

"I wonder how Bors is doing." I say thinking about how mad Vanora was.

"She probably killed him." Gawain answers.

"Can you guy's put me out of my misery as well?" Lancelot asks.

"Don't tempt us Lancelot." I say.

"Leave! Come back in the morning and check if we are alive will you." Galahad mutters.

"C'mon Tristan let's go, and leave them to die." I say overly dramatic. And pull him off, surprisingly he lets me.

"The beer of that old menace is strong." He says. "It floored Bors. I have never seen beer floor Bors. Galahad on they other hand."

I can't help but laugh.

"We are making fun of their misery! That's not very nice."

"You warned them, it's there own fault."

"You didn't drink any." I say.

"You were on my lap." He smirks.

"Now that we're on that subject, why wouldn't you let me get off?"

"I don't know." He says shortly. Suddenly I realize were at our rooms.

"Oh, well goodnight Tristan." I don't really know why but I place a hand on his shoulder and lean up to kiss him on the cheek. I can see the surprise on his face.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know." I grin.

He looks like he didn't really like my smartass comment. I turn around feeling very happy with myself for annoying Tristan. Suddenly his hand grabs my arm and turns me around. He pulls me in a fast movement against him, he lifts me off my feet and kisses me, I gasp in surprise and his tongue took that as plenty of invitation inside. I instinctively kiss him back...I don't know how long we stood there, before he pulled back.

"That was interesting." He says grinning.

I don't really now what to say, so I simply smile.

"Good night." He says as he enters his room and closes the door behind him.

I open my door a little dreamily. Did Tristan, the lonely scout, just kiss me? I change quickly into my nightdress and lay down on my large bed.

"Tristan kissed my." I smile to myself.

-----------------------------------------

_**T.BC.**_

_**So that's it for chap three, I already started on chapter four!!**_

_**-xxx- BillieLiv. **_


	4. Celebrations II

**_Hiya! I'm back! I want to give special thanks to ScruffyBunny for editing my story!!!! (Again.) _**

**Camreyn****_: Thanks!!!_ **

**_ChildlikeEmpress_****_: I agree a girl can dream! _**

**_Stalingrad_****_: Thank you for keeping your mouth shut! (Just kidding!) I'm really glad you like _**

_**the story.**_

**_The Devil's Juliet_****_: I actually know four languages (But that ones spelling is even worse! If _**

_**its possible.) And I'm happy you like my story! **_

**_BebegurlPR_****_: Here is the update! Hope I didn't make you wait to long!_**

_**Beatriz: I like Baruch to! I enjoy righting scenes with him in it so much!**_

_**(He is in this chap a lot! With more of his "Jokes"!) **_

**_Tara6_****_: I felt like crying to when they died, my friend actually cried. _**

_**(Almost every women there cried. It was weird!) **_

_**So your not the only who felt like crying!!!!!**_

_**Midnight Conqueror: I hope you fined this chap actually amusing!**_

**_Queen-of-Damned_****_: You might not like to read this but you're a sweetheart! _**

_**I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer! Here it is CHAPTER 4! **_

Chap 4: Celebrations II.

I was awakened from my peaceful sleep by Gwen pulling me out of bed.

"Gwen what's wrong with you?" I ask sleepy.

"You have to be measured for your dress." She says, dragging me in to here chambers.

"I don't want to." I mumble.

"Don't be silly." She says. "How was the feast?"

Suddenly I'm wide awake. "Interesting." I say coolly. "And can you give me a dress? We have to go check up on some people first."

She nods and gives me a blue dress. I change in record time and we run to the courtyard.

There we find the knights, in the same position I left them.

"What did Baruch do?" Gwen asks me. She has met Baruch, so she knows about his 'Jokes.'

"He gave them his beer, well actually it was Berg's fault. He started it."

"And what are we going to do with them?"

"Let's see if they are still alive." I say looking at the three knights.

"Let's do that."

We start to poke them and eventually they wake.

"My head." Galahad murmurs.

"I'm going to kill that druid, very slowly." Lancelot mumbles.

"And I'm going to help." Gawain adds.

"Its your one fault!" I say. "Remember our little talk, you blamed Lancelot."

"What did he do?" Gwen asks.

"He put me in Tristan's lap, so I couldn't pry the beer out of there hands."

"You were on Tristan's lap?" Gwen asks grinning.

"Gwen we have check on them now lets go and measure." I say trying to avoiding the subject of Tristan in front of the other knights.

"What about Tristan?" Gwen asks while I pull her all the way to her chambers.

"I will tell you when we are in your room." I say.

And when we enter the room and I closed the door. I start my story.

"See the knights were talking about marriage. And one thing led to another and before I knew it I was on Tristan's lap. I said I would kill Lancelot, so Tristan held on to me. And I sat on his lap the whole evening. Later, we left the others to die. And when we arrived at our room's he kissed me." I say in one breath.

"He kissed you?!" Gwen asks grinning like a maniac.

I blush and nod. Did I just blush? Strange.

"That's interesting." She says.

"That's what he said."

"This gets better every minute."

We both erupt in laughter.

"Now enough laughing, you need to get measured, I will go get the maid."

"Oh god." I mutter.

It's midday when we are finally done. And after a very big discussion we decided on a quite revealing, long, sleeveless, pale-blue dress. After the measuring.

I walk over to the courtyard. There I see Vanora scolding at the sick knights.

"What's wrong?" I asks walking at them.

"They're drunken idiots! And where's that druid of yours?!" Bors' rather temperamental lover says.

"I don't know actually, he always pops up somewhere." I say thinking of all the times Baruch just appears.

"Did somebody asks after me?" Baruch's voice says from behind me.

"You idiotic poison brewer!" Vanora says storming at him. I wisely jump out of her way.

"Poison brewer?! I resent that!" He says glaring at the women.

"My lover and his friends have giant hangovers! They never have hangovers! Except Galahad of course!" Vanora shouts.

"Hey, I resent that!" Galahad says, he's looking rather pale.

"Keep quiet!" The two of them shout.

"Listen madam, it's their own fault! They asked for it!" Baruch says shouting as loud as her.

"You shouldn't have given them that poison of yours!"

"You should keep an eye on your lover!"

"Excuse me I have to look after my children!"

And so they continue, The sick knights and I manage to escape without them noticing.

"That druid of yours is either very brave or very foolish." Gawain says when we are finally out of hearing range.

"I could say the same thing about Vanora. Though I don't think he would hit her with his staff ." I smile. "Bors, your lover is pretty temperamental isn't she?"

"I know, that's what was so appealing to me." Bors says rubbing his head.

"I'm never drinking again." Galahad mumbles.

"I'm never drinking Baruch's bear again." Lancelot says.

"I think you guy's learnt your lesson, guess I can give you the herb now." I say rumbling in the little bag that hangs from my belt.

"What herb?" Lancelot asks.

"If you chew on it, you will feel a lot better." I say pulling the herb out of my bag.

"And why did you wait so long?" Gawain says.

"Yes we've been dieing here!" Galahad added.

"You needed to learn your lesson." I smile giving them each one leaf. "Just chew on it."

I smile as I see them pull funny faces, I know the foul taste of the herb is worth its result.

"It tastes horrible." Lancelot complains.

"I agree." Bors says.

Gawain and Galahad just pull a face and echo Lancelot's words.

"Trust me you will feel better afterwards. I'm going to see if Baruch and Vanora already killed each other." I say smiling. When I arrive in the courtyard I can see that they're still arguing.

"You old menace!" Vanora shouts.

"You should treat your elders with respect!" Baruch shouts.

"Treat you with respect?! I will never treat a pig with respect!"

I think I better interfere, before somebody gets hurt.

"You two are acting like children!" I scream. "Vanora I was there, the knights asked for it! And Baruch you shouldn't have given them so much beer!"

The two of them look rather embarrassed.

"Now Baruch go check up on Tristan... With out getting in an argument! And Vanora I think you have a lot to do for the wedding tomorrow." I say and walk of to Gwen's chambers.

"You look tired." I say entering the room.

"I'm getting married tomorrow. And they just finished my dress." She says yawning.

"I know, tomorrow you will be tied to Arthur forever." I grin.

"I think I know who you want to be tied to." Now it was her time to grin. "It's a dark, handsome, quiet knight."

"Who then?" I ask sarcastic.

"Tristan of course."

"I hate it when your right." I say falling into a chair.

"I know." She says. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." I sigh. "We will see, I guess."

"You're hopeless."

"So when do you want me here tomorrow?" I say desperately trying to change the subject.

"I will wake you up at dawn."

"Dawn?! Are you insane?!" I shout outraged.

"Don't make such a fuss about it."

"Easy for you to say." I mumble.

"You should go and eat! I sent some food to your chambers."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow." I smile and leave her alone.

After I ate I decided to go to bed.

I still can't believe Tristan kissed me last night. He wasn't kidding I hope. He wouldn't do that, would he? I worry myself to sleep.

The next morning. I was awoken quite violently by a screaming Gwen.

"Wake up Marian! I'm behind schedule!" She screams pulling me out of bed and into her chambers. This is the second time in two days she does that. She hands me my dress and helps me into it. After that she puts my hair in a loose braid.

"Gwen calm down." I hiss when she steps on my foot for the fourth time.

"I'm sorry! I just seem to be doing everything wrong!"

"Calm down. And lets get you into your dress." I say as if I'm talking to a small child.

"Thank you." She mumbles.

After a small while; I have her in her dress, but it wasn't easy. The shaking makes it very hard to get something done.

"Now sit and let me do your hair." I smirk putting her in a chair.

"I have never been so nervous." She says with a shaky voice.

"Everything will go just fine." I say southing.

"If you say so."

I smile and do her hair as best I can.

"I have to go now. I think Merlin will be here any minute to escort you."

"I hope so." She says in her shaky voice.

"Don't worry, its your wedding day." I smile as I leave her alone with her thoughts.

I'm barley in my room when a very enraged Tristan storms in.

"Where is it?!" He yells.

"Where is what?" I ask confused.

"You know damn well what I mean!"

"No I don't!"

"My sword!"

This reminds me vaguely of something that happened to Berg once.

"What did you say to Baruch?" I ask quite certain that Baruch has his sword.

"I called him a menace." He says and suddenly I think it dawns on him. "Where is that old bastard?!" He looks like he is ready to kill the old druid.

"I don't know, I think he will be at the wedding." I say.

"That's the other reason I'm here. Arthur sent me to come get you." He says.

"Fine." I say and let him drag me of.

"You look good." He says halfway down the steps.

"Thank you." I say, the rest of the way we keep quite. The other knights however are more cheerful.

"Marian you look magnificent!" Lancelot say hanging an arm around my shoulders. I notice that all the knights are dressed up. But I notice someone missing.

"Where is Bors?"

"He's having trouble with one of his bastards." Lancelot says and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hands of Lancelot!" To my surprise it's Tristan who says that.

"Gawain, Galahad, I think our lonely scout finally found a woman he likes. Lancelot smirks.

I smack him on the head.

"Shut up Lancelot!" I warn. Suddenly I see a very nervous Arthur.

"Arthur, are you feeling alright?"

"Fine, just a bit nervous." He says. And after that being said Guinevere and Merlin appear.

"You look lovely." Arthur says taking her arm. And then we walk to the sea in silence.

The last bit was very unpleasant. When we arrive at the sea the Woads and Belgae where already there, and I see Tristan storm at Baruch. I manage to grab his arm and pull him back.

"Wait until after the wedding." I whisper.

He nods and looks very grumpy. Even grumpier then usually.

The wedding is kind of a blur, it's so boring. Even Baruch seems to zone out. And by the glazed look in Gwen's eyes you can see that even the bride is bored. But she snaps out of her trance when Arthur kisses her. I can't help but smile. My dear cousin; just married.

We start to walk back to the wall, but suddenly I feel an arm slide around my waist, Lancelot.

"So Marian, who's the knight your going to marry?"

"I have no idea." I say simply. "Not the one who wants as many children as Bors." I state as I see Bors trying to calm down his youngest who was crying. The other knights chuckle.

"I don't think any of us want that many children." Galahad says.

"What about Tristan?" Lancelot asks, he's clearly up to something.

"I don't think I can catch the quiet scout." I say.

Tristan raises an eyebrow.

"Well that leaves me, Gawain and Galahad."

"And the three of you only want a Sarmatian woman." I say with a fake pout.

"That leaves Tristan." Gwen says walking up to us with Arthur by her side.

I glare at her.

"What do you say Tristan?" Lancelot says pulling his arm back.

"I say nothing." Tristan says flatly.

"You're no fun." Lancelot says.

The rest of the way we keep quiet. Very irritating. And when we arrive at Hadrian's wall Arthur and Gwen mysteriously disappear.

The men start drinking almost immediately.

"Back to the subject marriage." Lancelot says pulling me on his lap. Since it's a feast I let him, Tristan gives him nasty glares. Why does he do that?!

"Here we go again." I mutter.

"I bet your still a virgin." Gawain smirks. "Just like Galahad."

"Shut up!" Galahad says throwing a cup at him. But Gawain ducks just in time.

"If you must know, yes." I say calmly.

"Then you should marry me, I can teach you a lot." Lancelot purrs in my ear.

I can't help but laugh.

"I bet you can, you've slept with almost every woman here." I smirk.

"Now that where talking about that, excuse me please, me and Gawain have to find Galahad a woman." He says lifting me up and putting me on Tristan's lap.

"Will you people stop passing me around!" I say glaring at Lancelot. But they disappear before I can really tell him off. Leaving me awkwardly sitting on Tristan's lap.

"You can let go of me now." I say.

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"No interest." He says tightening his hold on my.

"This seems familiar." I say and I can't suppress a yawn. "Will you let me go, I'm kind of tired."

"Alright." He says and lets me go.

"Want to walk with me?" I ask, not really knowing why.

He nods and we walk off.

"I guess you're leaving soon." I say softly. I can't help but feel bad.

"Only for a little while."

"Have you killed Baruch yet?"

"I haven't found him yet. Why have you seen him?" He asks suspicious.

"No." I say. Baruch is a real trouble maker for such an old man.

We keep silent until we reach our rooms, he turns to leave but I need to do something.

"Tristan!" I call.

He turns around. I don't know why I called him but I have an idea of what to do. I pull him close and just kiss him like he kissed me. I feel pretty good about myself when he tangles his fingers in my hair and returns the kiss. It's not a sweet kiss, it's more passionate and firey than the last time. I pull away from him and smirk.

"Interesting."

"Indeed." He grins.

"Please don't stay long in Sarmatia." I say trying to catch my breath.

"Seriously?" He asks, also trying to catch his breath.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?"

He shrugs. "I was getting the impression that you wanted to marry Lancelot."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Me and Lancelot? That's a good one!"

"Are you laughing at me?" He asks lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes." I giggle.

He pushes me against the wall, and looks me straight in the eye.

I smile.

He leans down and kisses my neck.

And my smile grows even bigger. Tristan's kissing me.

He lifts his head a little and kisses my cheek. And whispers.

"Marry me."

_**Sorry to leave you hanging like this! And I think the next chap is going to be longer. **_

_**(And a little announcement: People with a weak hart should stay clear of the next chap.) **_

_**BUT REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**_

_**Lots of love! –xxx- BillieLiv**_


	5. Endings and beginnings

**_ChildlikeEmpress_****_:Sorry I didn't update soon. _**

**_MaLooLa: I hope I don't make you cry!_**

**_elvenstar5: Hope you like it a little. _**

**_Camreyn:_****_ I don't think he's dieing._**

**_KnightoftheRoundTable_****_: hope I didn't let you hang to long! _**

**_NarfZoink:_****_ Happy things are settled. _**

**_BebegurlPR_****_: Hope you survived the heart attack._**

**_immortalwizardpirateelf-fan_****_: Thanks for saying I'm funny!_**

**_Midnight Conqueror: Wait and see!_**

**_Tara6_****_: I hope your still sane. I don't want that on my conscience_**

**_Beatriz: Happy! Happy! Happy! You loved it!_**

**_Le Fay: Thanks and cool nick. I think you will find that its owner is in this Chap._**

_**People I know this Chap isn't as good but it's a bridge from this story to the sequel.**_

_**But I do hope you will enjoy it. **_

**_Without further delay the fifth chapter of worriers daughters never cry. _**

**Chap 5: Endings and beginnings. **

I push him away.

Did he just ask me to marry him?

"Did you just ask me to marry you?"

He nods, but there is something in his eyes, something he wasn't telling me. It takes me a while to figure out what it was, it was regret. He doesn't want to marry me. He just said it, don't ask me why.

"You don't really want to, do you? I can see it in your eyes. Go and discover what you want Tristan, and don't come back until you find that out!" I shout, I want to be brave yet on the other side I want to fall to the ground and cry.

He looks at me for a moment and then nods. Confirming what I thought.

I lift my head and walk in my chambers. But as soon as I close the door, I fall to the ground and cry.

"Child don't cry, you will be loved." I hear that voice say and feel invisible fingers stroke my hair.

I feel stronger. "Worriers daughters never cry." I say as I get up and wipe my tears away. "Never again will I cry for a man. What would my father think of me?"

I don't bother with what I'm wearing, I just lay down and sleep in my bridesmaids dress.

"Marian, wake up." A voice says, a male voice? I open my eyes.

"Galahad? What's wrong?" I ask sleepy

"We are leaving."

I stare at him for a moment and get out of bed. Why is everything falling apart? I grab a cloak and follow him to the courtyard.

Arthur, Gwen, Bors and Vanora have already said there goodbyes and just stood there. Gawain and Lancelot where still on the ground but Tristan had already mounted his horse.

First I hug Gawain and whisper to him; "Find your beautiful Sarmatian wife, you deserve it." And I kiss his cheek.

Next was Lancelot, I hug him just like I hugged Gawain and to him I whisper; "Come back safely."

And kiss his cheek.

And now I turn to Galahad, and I pulled him into a hug as well.

"Dear friend, I wish you the best." I whisper and kiss him like I kissed the others.

"Tristan!" I call. "Find out what you want!"

He nods and whistles his hawk. The animal still wouldn't leave him.

I stand there and watch them ride off, I stand absolutely still even when the others left.

"Dear child." I hear Baruch say from behind me.

"Did you give him his sword back?" I ask still staring of in the distance.

"Yes, he told me to give something back to you."

I turn around and see him hold out my necklace, the one I gave him not so long ago.

"I forgot he had it." I say extending my hand. Baruch smiles and lays the necklace in the palm of my hand.

"Now go inside, Arthur is expecting you in the hall of the round table."

I nod and walk to the hall of the round table.

Only four people where there; Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and a beautiful women with black hair and kind brown eyes.

"Sit down Marian," Arthur says I nod and take the seat across from him. "This is my sister Morgan, lady of the lake."

"We have met." The women says, I know that voice.

"Yes my child it is I." She says simply. I smile, finally I have a face to match the voice.

"I believe this little conversation is between the two of you." Arthur says. "But Morgana tell me why have you come?"

"To give you guidance my dear brother. I know of your future, I know your destiny."

I see images of a city, of Camelot.

"Camelot." I say outlawed.

"What's Camelot Marian?" Gwen asks.

"Camelot is Arthur's future city, for I and Marian know what will come to pass." Morgana says.

"And what is that sister?"

"You will be first king of Brittan." Morgana says flatly.

"Sister I have never doubted you but, how?" Arthur asks with raised eyebrows.

"The Romans won't mind, they have been looking for a suitable ruler for quite some time. And since you are child of a Roman and a Woad, you are the most suited candidate."

"And how do you know this Morgana?" Merlin asks.

"She has for seen it, Uncle I just saw Camelot, Arthur's Camelot." I say.

"You saw it?" Gwen asks.

"Aye, it was magnificent, I only saw a flash but, it was perfect." I say smiling.

Morgana looked at me with a smile.

"She while be my apprentice Arthur, and your most trusted advisor. You will give her the west side of Camelot, it will be for her people. And she will rule them but in your time of need, she and her soldiers will be their for you, you shall sign an allegiance." Morgana says simply.

Arthur looks at his sister in shock. "Morgana are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be." She says simply.

"What will the other kings say, about this." Arthur says clearly worried.

"Most will offer you help, some will be suspicious but, yet in the end they will answer to you." Morgana says confident. "Tomorrow I shall start my training of Marian, and the foundation for Camelot will be made. You should send word to your pope. Tell him your building a city."

"I guess I can't convince you otherwise." Arthur sighs. "Send word to nearby kingdom's, we are building a city."

Morgana smiled, Marlin looked proud and Gwen, she looked shocked to say the least.

The next two months went by fast, I missed the knights. But I still had Bors, Vanora there bastards and Gwen to keep me company, when Morgana lets me take a break of course. She was determined to teach me everything she know.

I loved it, except the meditating. Its very boring. Berg often comes to watch us, he was far less annoying then usually. Uncle I didn't see often anymore, he was to busy helping Arthur. Many kings had send people to help them and even a few people had immigrated to Camelot already.

Today I was taking yet another walk in the city under construction. The basics were already present. It was coming along quit nicely. And I decide to go greet the new arrivals. Farmers from a nearby village. Bors and Vanora had a house nearby. Bors had finally married Vanora last week, and was busy training the boys old enough to fight. (Against Vanora's wishes.) Now he's teaching number three the basics of sword fighting, and by what I can see, he's failing miserably. I look at them for a minute. It was pretty funny to see. Especially when number three stabs Bors in the fingers.

I can't help but laugh when Vanora comes running at them and starts scolding. Bors looks like a boy who got couth stealing his fathers horse. I watch them for a moment, its quite amusing to see a grown man, a knight, get lectured like a small boy.

My trail of thought gets disturbed by a farmer who comes running at me.

"Hello." I smile.

"My' lady, are you Marian?" The rather large man asks.

"Aye."

"A guard told us you where a healer."

"I know the basics." I say.

"Well we came across a slave on the way here, his master gave him to us. He is very ill. That's probably the reason he gave him to us, he was of no more use to him." The man explains in one breath.

"Well, bring me to him." I say.

He leads me to a wagon, and motions me to go inside. Inside lay a darker man with black hair.

"He's an Arab." I say to the man who led me in.

"Does it make a difference?" The man asks me suspicious.

"Of course not." I say a little offended. "I'm going to get some help." The Arab doesn't look to heavy, so I suppose Bors can carry him to my chambers. I hurry over to Bors and ask Vanora if I can borrow him for a moment.

"You can keep him." Vanora says, she looks rather mad at her lover.

"Come along Bors, we don't have all day." I say pulling him to the wagon. "He's sick, do you think you can carry him to my chambers?"

"Bors can carry anything." He says lifting the man over his shoulder. "Not a heavy bloke."

"Bring him to my chambers will you, I will catch up with you." I say running off to the man who told me about the Arab.

"Do you know his name?"

"Palomides, he doesn't know our tongue." The man says. "Will he make it?"

"Don't worry about him, I think I can heal him. With a little help of course." I say and run of to my chambers. Bors had just placed the man on the bed in my guest room, when I storm in the room.

"Bors now will you be so kind to fetch me Baruch?" I ask.

"The old menace?"

"Yes that one." I sigh. His reputation exceeds him.

"I will go find him." He says and leaves the room.

I place a hand on Palomides' forehead, he's burning up. Not soon after this Baruch walks in.

"You send for me?" He asks casually.

"What do you think?!" I say sarcastically. "I need you to heal this man."

"Fine," He says walking over to the bed. "Is he an Arab?"

"Yes. Do you know his tongue?" I ask hopefully.

"No."

"What's wrong with you? You seem so grumpy."

"That Arthur fellow pulled me out of my bed this morning. He insisted that I should help him with the building of his garden."

"You hate gardening." I say smiling.

"I tried to tell him but did he listen? Nope! I had to drug him before he would finally let me leave."

He says while tending to Palomides.

"He will kill you as soon as he's back to his old self you know." I say amused by the thought of a drugged Arthur.

"I know. This should help." He says pulling a little bottle of something out of his robe. He pours it in the Arab's mouth.

As soon as he did this a very mad Morgana comes storming in.

"You poison brewer!" She shouts.

Where have I heard that before?

"Your brother deserved it. He made me help him with his garden." He says flatly.

"That doesn't give you the right to drug him!" Morgana shouts. She could be good friends with Vanora.

"Sure it dos!"

"The two of you take it outside! Before he wakes up!" I say pointing towards Palomides.

They walk outside and continue their....fight.

They surrender after an hour and Baruch promised not to drug Arthur,...for the next two months our so.

Palomides made a full recovery and over the next six months I thought him the language, like one would teach a small child. Bors taught him to fight. He was quite the worrier and made many maidens hearts beat faster because of his exotic looks and shyness. I have to admit that he is quit handsome. And a good learner.

Time goes fast when you have much to do. When I wasn't training with Morgana I was teaching Palomides, when I wasn't doing that I was helping Arthur if I didn't do that I was probably talking to someone. So the next six months went by, and now its been eight months since the knights departure. And I have a feeling that they would be back soon.

**_I know this chap was lame but it's a bridge between this story and the next story. The sequel will be named; "The apprentice." _**

_**So I hope you don't mind that this one wasn't as good, I promise the next one will be better. **_

_**-xxx- BillieLiv.**_


End file.
